


Christmas Cookies

by Aedyn



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Partner Swapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedyn/pseuds/Aedyn
Summary: Sheppard and Liara celebrate the holidays in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may note that I posted this before and pulled it down. I go back and forth on this “story.” It’s the only work I’ve posted that’s basically just sex, that I wrote as a bit of fun, so I keep questioning whether it’s something worth posting. But it’s Christmas and I’ve decided to put it back up for now at least, we’ll see if I change my mind again.

Shepard took a deep breath and grinned - the cookies, as expected and hoped for - smelled absolutely delicious. This was no small feat considering she’d only started learning to make them that morning, but as the savior of the galaxy, it couldn’t be denied she was a quick study. She closed the oven back up to give the cookies a few more minutes and then turned to start on the next batch.

The kitchen was already a mess. There was flour, icing, chocolate chips, and cookie decorations all over the place - it looked quite Christmasy apart from being a culinary disaster. She would most certainly have to do some cleaning before the party tonight though. It would be their first Christmas since the end of the war and nearly everyone would be there. She and Liara had only gotten fully settled into Anderson’s old apartment - their new home - a few weeks earlier. Shepard had wasted no time though in creating an explosion of Christmas in every room.  Christmas trees, Santas, garland, miniature Christmas villages and much more permeated the apartment, which was now perfectly accentuated by the scent of freshly baked cookies.

A loud yawn and the padding of feet reminded her that some guests had already arrived. Miranda walked in and surveyed the mini-disaster and resisted the urge to turn around and go back to bed. Wearing a pair of red boxers with snowflakes and a black tanktop with a reindeer made out of silver glitter (a tanktop which was doing a terrible job of containing her ample chest Shepard noticed), she certainly appeared to be in the Christmas spirit.

“Great, you’re up!” Shepard chirped with a wink. “You can help with the next batch.”

Miranda’s eyes narrowed, and her mouth set in a firm line of defiance. Then she caught the sight of Shepard’s flour-dusted cheeks and a speck of red frosting on her nose and couldn’t maintain the facade as she burst out laughing.

“Sure, Shepard, whatever you need.” She grabbed one of Shepard’s hair ties from a bowl on the counter and pulled her lustrous black hair back into a ponytail. “Now, I’m ready to work!”

“Wonderful! Can you start icing those cookies over there?” Shepard asked and pointed to a tray in the corner of already cooked cookies that were all done except for the need of some festive decorations.

Miranda saluted with a wink and headed for the corner. Shepard occupied herself with mixing up a new batch. Miranda began to squirt red icing onto the cookies, watching Shepard out of the corner of her eye. In her white pajama bottoms covered with Christmas trees and her “Blasto Saves Christmas” sweater, she was perfectly adorable even before she’d pulled her red hair into two pigtails which pushed her from adorable to damn near irresistible. It wasn’t hard to see why Liara had fallen so helplessly in love with her, and they did make the perfect couple.

While Miranda was completely content with Jack, who was still nestled upstairs in the blankets, in this moment she couldn’t help but think back on those couple of rare times on the Normandy when the four of them had blown off a bit of steam after a particularly tense mission. Those had been some wild nights. Surely one more romp for old time’s sake wouldn’t be out of order?

Shepard was engrossed in whisking eggs and humming along to “Jingle Bell Rock” playing on the stereo in the living room.

“Could you help me with something, Shepard?” Miranda asked.

“Su...,” Shepard began as she turned to Miranda and then the word caught in her throat and blood rushed to her cheeks. Miranda stood there, head cocked and hands on her hips. She still wore her boxers but the tank top was gone. Miranda’s large yet impossibly pert breasts hung free. Seriously, Shepard wondered, is she using biotics to keep them so firm? Two big dollops of red icing covered her nipples.

She motioned to her chest and shrugged with a playful grin. “Seem to have made a mess of myself. Could you help me get cleaned up?” Shepard stepped toward her then hesitated.

Miranda grinned and beckoned with her index finger. “Just a bit of Christmas fun, Shepard. Don’t tell me you’re not interested.” She seductively arched an eyebrow. “Remember that time you watched me and Liara while Jack...”

“Yes, yes,” Shepard stammered quickly, thoroughly too embarrased to let Miranda finish that sentence. She pondered it for a moment, then nodded, swallowed hard and walked towards Miranda. It had over six months since she’d been with Miranda, and she remembered how amazing it was. But now she was with Jack and Coran, and she and Liara were starting their new life together.

“Don’t make me wait, Commander,” Miranda said forcefully. “Come here... now.”

She didn’t hesitate now and stepped right up to Miranda. Resting her right hand on Miranda’s hip, she leaned in and wrapped her lips around an icing covered nipple.

“Mmmm, good girl,” Miranda cooed and grabbed the back of Shepard’s head, threading her fingers through her crimson locks. She yelped when Shepard’s teeth lightly nipped at her breast.  Miranda winked when she saw Coran enter the room, having not bothered to get dressed.  Jack and Miranda cared about each other to be sure, but Coran added a little spice to their relationship and helped them pretend things between them weren’t as serious as they were as the prospect of commitment terrified both of them.  They’d met Coran, a tall attractive human with short black hair and deep green eyes, at a bar and had taken him home with them and made him into their glorified pet.  But what a pet!

“Sluts don’t get to wear clothes though when they’re pleasing their mistresses,” Miranda said in a breathy voice. “Do they Coran?”

“No, they don’t, Mir,” he replied as he stepped up behind Shepard.  While she continued to suck hungrily, he grabbed the waist of her pajama bottoms and shoved them down until they fell to her feet.

“Make sure you clean me up good, little slut, and then I’ll give you a Christmas gift you won’t soon forget.”

Coran placed his hands on Shepard’s hips and nuzzled her neck. 

Once Shepard had licked every bit of icing from Miranda’s breast, she stood up straight. Miranda had told her she should be naked, and she wasn’t about to disobey. She quickly doffed her sweater with help from Coran, exposing the rest of her svelte soldier’s body to their approving eyes. Her pale, creamy and lightly freckled skin contrasted beautifully with her flaming red hair.

“Up on the counter,” Miranda ordered and pointed to a stretch of countertop that was relatively empty.

Shepard took a seat on the edge of the counter and Miranda approached her with a mischievous grin. She pushed Shepard back so that she was lying flat on her back. She knelt down and Shepard wrapped her legs around Miranda’s neck, resting them on her shoulders.

Coran stood beside the counter and grabbed one of Shepard’s hands, guiding it to his thick and very hard cock.  She obliged him, wrapping her fingers around the warmth and began to stroke it as Miranda’s head moved between her legs.

Miranda playfully nuzzled the small patch of hair between the commander’s thighs. She could smell Shepard’s arousal, and teased her swollen lips with a tentative lick which drew a deep moan.

“Oh, you like that?” Miranda asked. Without waiting for an answer, she dove back in, pressing her tongue into Shepard’s warm wetness. The taste of Shepard on her tongue instantly made her shiver and she began to lap hungrily, soaking her face.

Shepard free hand had gone to her breasts, she massaged them gently, pinching her nipples from time to time as focused on the feel of Miranda’s tongue inside her, bucking her hips against her face whenever her tongue found a particularly sensitive spot. She tried to ignore the fact that she was pretty sure her head was lying on cookie dough, though to be fair it was much softer than the countertop.  Her other hand continued its long slow strokes of Coran’s cock whose watched the pleasure on Shepard’s face as his girlfriend licked her cunt.

Miranda’s pressed two fingertips to Shepard’s opening as her tongue began to work her swollen clit. As Shepard’s moans of approval increased she pushed her two fingers deep inside. Her fingers went easily - Shepard was very wet and her pussy was slick already as ice inside. Shepard pulled hard at her nipples when she felt Miranda’s long, slender fingers penetrate her.

“Oh fuck, Miranda,” she groaned, stroking Coran faster as her own pleasure increased. “Fucking more.”

Miranda was quick to oblige as she slid a third finger inside her, stretching her out further. Her tongue making quick, deep strokes against her clit. Inside Shepard Miranda’s fingertips found the spot she new Shepard liked, and she rubbed against it as her fingers pumped in and out. Grabbing Miranda’s ponytail, she lifted her hips slightly off the countertop, forcing Miranda’s fingers deeper and her tongue harder against her clit.

Shepard contracted tight around Miranda’s fingers when she came. Her entire body tensed up and shook with a rush of pleasure that started deep in her core and rushed through her likes surges of electricity.  The sight of Shepard coming was enough for Coran whose cock suddenly throbbed in her hand.  Thick strands of creamy white cum shot across her tits with some splashing her cheek and lips.

“Good morning,” Jack said with a shake of her head.  “Looks someone just got their cookies iced,” she teased as Sheppard continued to milk Coran’s cum onto her breasts.

“Umm, hi, Jack,” Shepard replied, noticing that the woman was completely naked. “What’s up?”

The biotic shrugged. “Not much.”

Miranda wiped her soaked mouth with the back of her arm. “Thought you’d be asleep for a while.”

Jack chuckled. “I can see that!”  She walked up to the counter and looked down at Shepard.  “Oh, you’ve left me a surprise,” she said to Coran, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  She then leaned over the counter and began to lick the strands of cum from Shepard’s breasts and sucked lightly on her skin.

Miranda laughed out loud and shook her head.  “Oh Jack, love, you are my little cumslut.”

Giving her nipple a lick, she smirked at Shepard, delighting in the ridiculous position the “savior of the galaxy” was now in.  Then she moved up and kissed Sheppard, sharing Coran’s cum with her, which she greedily sucked from Jack’s tongue.

Breaking the kiss, Jack licked her lips.  “Well, it only seems fair, Shepard, since my girlfriend just made you cum that you should return the favor.” She climbed up on the counter and straddled Shepard and then slid up until her freshly shaven cunt was tantalizingly close to Shepard’s face. 

Shepard smiled. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Good girl,” Jack said approvingly. “Now, show me how galactic heroes eat pussy.” She slid up just a bit more and lowered her cunt to Shepard’s waiting mouth.

Shepard pushed her tongue into Jack, as she deep as she could go, relishing the salty wetness that coated her tongue. Her hands slid up Jack’s thighs, then slowly up her ribs, until she finally cupped Jack’s small breasts in her hands.

Jack let out a soft hum of pleasure as she began to rock her hips, grinding against Shepard’s remarkably talented tongue. “She’s almost as good as you, Miranda,” Jack groaned. “A little practice and she’ll be a real pro.”

“Not thinking of replacing me are you?” Miranda said, pouting her lips out. She had taken up a spot just leaning against the wall where she could watch them. One her hands was in her boxers where she was rubbing her clit.  Coran was next to her, one arm around her shoulders, his other hand cupping one of her amazing breasts, playing with it absently as he watched the two beautiful women.

Jack grinned and winked. “I could never give up those tits of yours.” Shepard nipped gently on her clit and Jack cried out.

“Enjoy the moment,” Miranda encouraged her. “Not many people that can say they’ve had the indestructible Commander Shepard at their mercy.”

“Probably, more than you’d think,” Jack said jokingly. “I know this little slut fucked Aria

T’Loak.”

“Mmmm,” Miranda moaned, giving her clit a pinch. “I’d pay for that vid.”

Jack’s faced contorted in pleasure. “She begged Aria to fuck her right there in Afterlife with all of her guards watching I’d bet. Isn’t that right, slut?”

Shepard grunted her assent as she renewed her work on Jack, giving her nipples an extra hard pinch as she swirled her tongue around her clit.

“Oh fuck me,” Jack mewled. “I think she likes it when we talk dirty about her.”

“We need to see how she can handle Coran later. I’ve never seen her take a cock down the throat, but Liara told me she can do it,” Miranda purred.

“I don’t doubt it,” Jack laughed. “I bet she can swallow a mouthful of cum even better than I can, and I am goddamn amazing.”

“You are, Jack,” Coran assured her.

Jack’s eyes suddenly rolled back, and Shepard’s face was completely soaked when she came. She ground down hard on Shepard’s face, nearly suffocating her, but needing to feel that tongue working her clit as he body rocked from the climax.

Miranda turned to Coran with an arched eyebrow.  “How about it, babe?  You want this pretty redhead to deepthroat that cock of yours?”

Coran couldn’t hide a roguish, adorable grin.

Jack came down from her climax, and once her body had recovered, she slid off the counter and walked over to Miranda. She grabbed her by the neck and gave her deep kiss, pushing her tongue into her warm, waiting mouth.

“That was amazing,” Jack moaned to Miranda. “Now, let’s head back to bed, and I’ll take care of you.”

“Umm, how are the cookies coming guys?” Liara asked with a nervous laugh as she entered the kitchen with an armful of groceries.

Shepard, still lying on her back on the countertop was still trying to catch her breath. “Sorry, Liara.”

Liara set the groceries down by Shepard’s head and then leaned down to give her a kiss. She caught the unmistakable scent on her lips. “Mmmm, you’ve been busy this morning. Just sorry I missed out.”

“You’re not mad?” Shepard asked.

Liara cupped the side of her face, smiled, and kissed her again. “You love me, I know that. You saved me, saved the galaxy. If having a bit of fun with our friends helps you relax, then please. Just next time wait for me.”

“Well,” Shepard said with an impish smile, “the party isn’t for a while yet.”

“Tis the season,” Jack said.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard stepped into the steaming hot shower and shuddered with delight when the water hit her skin. She was a mess - cookie dough in her hair, sprinkles all over, and drops of icing here and there. Jack and Miranda had agreed to take over the cookie making while she indulged in a much needed shower.

She dunked her head under the stream and just stood there letting the relaxing water run over her head and down her back. She watched as the water swirled around the drain, mesmerized by the simplicity of it. Then her attention was drawn to the soft red glow coming from a series of long vertical scars on her inner left thigh. The scars were a reminder of everything that she had been through and lost over the last few years.

The glass door of the shower opened and she smiled without looking to see who it was. For all she had lost, it was good to be reminded of how much she’d gained, she mused as Liara’s soft hands and magic fingers began to massage her shoulders. Then she planted light kisses on the wet skin of her neck, with her just slightly swollen stomach pressing into the small of Shepard’s back.

“Still can’t believe it’s twins,” Shepard said in disbelief.

Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard, cupping her breasts as she kissed her neck more, sucking and nipping at the smooth skin.

“Mmmm,” Shepard closed her eyes and focused on Liara’s lips on her neck and her hands that were slowly kneading her breasts. “I suppose at some point I’ll have to be a little more responsible and stop letting our friends fuck me in the kitchen.”

Liara chuckled and gave a quick nibble on her earlobe before whispering into her ear, “Maybe, but not today. Today we’re going to keep having fun.” She then released Shepard and opened the shower door. “Join me on the bed when you’re cleaned up,” she said and blew Shepard a kiss.

Five minutes later Shepard was thoroughly cleaned and refreshed. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. The sound of moaning was coming from the other side of the bathroom door, so after drying she didn’t even bother to get dressed. Emerging into the bedroom she was greeted with a surprising but not completely unfamiliar sight.

Liara was in the middle of the bed on all fours, her amazing blue ass being smacked by firmly by Jack who had a thick strapon completely buried inside Liara’s cunt. Liara’s face meanwhile was between Miranda’s legs, whose face showed that she was in complete ecstacy - as well she should be, Liara knew exactly what to do with that tongue.  Coran was seated naked in a chair in the corner, sipping a glass of wine as he enjoyed the show.

“Looks like a real party,” Shepard said as she approached the bed.

“Your girl seems to like it a little rough,” Jack said, giving Liara’s ass another hard slap and drawing a whimper from the asari.

Shepard smirked and then gave Jack a mischevious smile. “How big is that?” Shepard asked and pointed to the fake cock as it disappeared again inside Liara.

“Only about 7 inches or so,” Jack said. “I’ve got bigger ones for later.”

“Mmm, seven inches is a perfect start. Fuck her in the ass, Jack. She’ll love that.”

Jack smiled. “Hell yeah, let’s make it a real party.” She pulled out of Liara and pressed the head of the dildo against Liara’s ass.

Liara tried to pull away as Jack slowly tried to begin working it in, and Jack slapped her ass hard again. “Fuck that, Liara. You do what you’re told.” She grabbed Liara by the waist and pushed hard until the head suddenly popped into her ass.

Liara cried out in pain, but when she tried to lift her head Shepard stepped over and put her hand on the back of her head and pushed her face back into Miranda’s cunt.

“You wanted to play, Liara, so let’s play,” Shepard said.

Liara renewed her efforts on Miranda, thrusting her tongue in and out of her, making good use of her unusually long tongue.

Jack held onto Liara’s hips as she pushed in deeper.

“She’ll loosen up,” Shepard assured her.

As Jack continued, trying to be forceful without hurting her too much, she discovered Shepard was right. Liara’s cries of pain slowly began to change into mewls of pleasure as Jack set into a smooth rhythm of thrusting in and out of Liara’s tight ass.

Jack and Shepard were so focused on Liara’s ass-fucking that they both chuckled in surprise when

Miranda came loudly, screaming out a stream of expletives as her body rocked on the bed and Liara masterfully worked her clit.

Jack began to thrust harder and Shepard stepped up beside the bed. She slid a hand between Liara’s thighs and pressed her finger between Liara’s lips until she found her clit and began to rub it.

Liara moaned loudly, her mouth no longer full of Miranda. “Oh fuck, Shepard.” Jack began to thrust harder.

“Yeah, oh yeah,” Liara groaned. “Goddess!” She shouted almost at the top of her lungs when her body exploded in an amazing orgasm and rush of pleasure that made her entire body tingle.

Moving on from the show on the bed, Shepard approached Coran.  “And what are you waiting for?” she asked with an impish wink.  “Not joining in the fun?”

He took a sip and grinned, then gestured to his very hard cock.  “Waiting for you.”

Jack stepped up behind her and put her hands on her hips.  She leaned in close to Shepard.  “On your knees, slut.”

Letting out a slight chuckle Shepard dropped down to her knees in front of Coran.  Reaching out she wrapped her fingers around the thick cock, looking up at Coran as she began to stroke it, causing him to moan softly.  Then she felt Jack’s hand on the back of her head, pushing her forward and she obeyed.  Leaning in she kissed up and down the length of Coran’s impressively long cock.  Then, using just the tip of her tongue, she licked it from the base all the way to the tip before rubbing its length against her cheek, leaving a small trail of precum on her freckled skin.  Finally, after enjoying the tease, she wrapped her lips around it.

“There you go,” Jack said encouragingly.  “My god, Shepard, you are such a fucking whore.”

Shepard moaned as she began to suck more eagerly on Coran, bobbing her head slowly, reaching her free hand down to tease her clit as she pleased him.

“You’re damn good at that, Shepard,” Coran said, his breathing heavy, as he watched her mouth move up and down his length.

Shepard swirled her tongue around the head before pushing his cock into her throat, urged on by Jack pushing the back of her head.

“That’s it, take it all, sweetie,” Jack whispered as she knelt down beside Shepard, hungrily watching Coran’s entire cock vanish into her mouth.  She then held her head there for a moment when Shepard tried to pull back.  “No, no yet.  Enjoy it for a second.”

Shepard struggled to breath through her nose as Coran’s cock completely filled her mouth and throat.  When she finally felt Jack’s hand move, she pulled back quickly and coughed as she tried to catch her breath.

Once she was ok, Jack smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek.  “Good girl, Shep.”  She then rested her against Shepard’s and smiled up at Coran.  “Come on, babe.  Why don’t you make it easy for her.”

Coran nodded with understanding and stood up, taking his cock in his hand.  He began to stroke at, inches from Shepard and Jack’s faces.  He winked at Liara and Miranda who had recovered from their exhaustion and had come to watch.  Then he began to stroke faster as his two girls on their knees licked their lips expectantly.

“Fuck,” Coran moaned through clenched teeth when he came.  He jerked his cock rapidly, shooting thick strands of creamy white cum onto Shepard’s forehead, moving slightly as he came so that it shot across her cheek before continuing onto Jack’s face and into her open mouth. 

Jack couldn’t resist and leaned forward, taking the head of his cock into her mouth as he continued to stroke and milked his cock until her tongue was coated.  Once he was expended, he pulled his cock from her mouth and slapped her cheek with it playfully.

Jack turned to Shepard and leaned into kiss her.  Shepard returned the kiss and moaned as Jack’s tongue pushed a mouthful of cum into her mouth.  Cum and saliva dripped down their chins as they kissed passionately, their tongues licking the cum from each other.  After a few moments they stopped and smiled at each other, their lips and chins covered in Coran’s cum.

“Was that alright?” Shepard asked bashfully, then licking the cum from her lips.

“Your dedication to the mission never ceases to amaze, Shepard,” Jack said, drawing a laugh from everyone.


End file.
